


Mailbox Reunions

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Sterek One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles licks a mailbox.  That mailbox happens to belong to Derek Hale.  The same Derek Hale Stiles kissed at Jungle, promised to call and never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU prompt I found on tumblr! I can't help it if Sterek is all I think about when I read them.

“Dude, I double dare you to lick that mailbox.”

“Double dare?  Really Scott?”

“Okay, _triple_ dare.”

“Now that’s more like it.”

Let it be known, Stiles Stilinski takes triple dares seriously, no matter what they were and _especially_ if they were as stupid as the one Scott just gave him.  So what if he was eighteen?  Life was too short to be sensible all the time.

Now, Stiles knew that a rusty old mailbox was bound to be covered in germs and all kinds of gross stuff but that didn’t stop him from planting a big long lick on the thing, making sure Scott knew who freaking owned triple dares.  Yesiree, he was the absolute king of-

“What the hell are you doing?”

By this point, most people would have retracted their tongue but no, not Stiles Stilinski, he kept his right where it was as he craned his head towards the newcomer.  The sight of who it was made Stiles freeze in shock, and even a little bit of fear.

Derek Hale.  Specifically, Derek Hale clad only in boxers and a tank top, looking at Stiles with an expression of confusion and disgust.  Even more specifically, Derek Hale –the guy Stiles had kissed at Jungle, promised to call and never did.  The guy Stiles had been bugging Scott about for the past three weeks. 

Scott was such an asshole.

“Uh.”  Stiles removed his tongue and cringed at the taste of the rusty metal.  That didn’t go unnoticed by Derek.

“Was the mailbox not up to your culinary standard?” He asked dryly and Stiles gulped. 

Derek looked pissed.  It probably wasn’t about the whole not calling back thing, no, certainly not, Derek was probably glad he hadn’t.  It must just be because Stiles licked his mailbox.

The euphemism was not lost on him.

“This is totally not what it looks like, I mean, I did lick it, you saw that, but _only_ because my buddy Scott – he was here, I swear it – triple dared me to and you know how you can’t ignore a triple dare-”

“What are you, twelve?”  Derek interrupted and Stiles huffed.

“Look dude, I don’t conform to the rules of the age groups.  Triple dares are serious business.  But anyway, my point was I don’t go around licking mailboxes for fun.  That isn’t some weird fetish of mine.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and Stiles figured heaven had to be pretty nice this time of year.

“I guess I wouldn’t know what you did like, would I?”

Ok, so maybe he _was_ pissed about the whole not calling thing.  Who would have thought?

“Listen, I didn’t mean to not call you, it’s just I lost your number.  When you gave my phone back I must have accidently deleted it or something because when I looked to call you – I swear I did – it just wasn’t there and then I panicked for a few days and by that point I figured you wouldn’t want me to text you because, let’s be real, compared to you I’m just some scrawny kid and then my ex-best friend Scott found you on Facebook but I didn’t want to bother you, I’m nice like that, and-”

“Stiles,” Derek interjected; exasperation evident in his voice.  “Do you ever shut up?”

Stiles’ mouth snapped shut into a frown causing Derek to quickly try to backtrack.

“So, you’re saying that the reason you didn’t contact me was because you lost my number _and_ you didn’t think you were good enough for me?”

Stiles flushed and decided that the ground looked very interesting all of a sudden.

“It’s not often I get any action in Jungle, and from people who aren’t creeps either.  I just figured you must have been so smashed that you didn’t know what you were doing.”  Not that Derek hadn’t know exactly what he was doing.  Stiles heated up just thinking about the drunken memory. 

To his embarrassment, Derek began to laugh.  What part of what he’d said had been funny?  God, he was going to kill Scott for making him endure this.  He bet the dick had seen Derek come out, that’s why he’d made the dare. 

“You’re really not doing wonders for my self-confidence here,” Stiles pointed out and Derek calmed down, though there was still a smile on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just, I wasn’t even drunk Stiles.  I knew what I was doing completely.”

Hope blossomed in Stiles’ chest but he quickly crushed it.  Even sober, Derek could regret his decision.

“Then why would you go for me?” Stiles blurted, immediately wishing he could retract his words.  This was not air Stiles’ insecurities time, it had supposed to be lick mailbox and run time. 

Surprisingly, Derek looked shocked, which Stiles didn’t know how to take?  Was he shocked Stiles didn’t realise what was wrong with him?  Because he knew perfectly.  Too skinny, off-putting freckles, a mouth that wouldn’t shut up.  He could continue.

“You should know, I usually don’t hook up with anyone at clubs either,” Derek started.  “But you were different.  You were funny, looked amazing and you were a good dancer.  When you asked if we could make-out, I decided screw it.  I liked you Stiles.  When you didn’t call, I just assumed I was a one-night thing for you, not that I wanted to be.”

“…Oh.”  Stiles let that sink in for a bit, becoming giddy when he realised what Derek was saying.  “…Does that mean you’d want to go out on a proper date with me then?”

Derek grinned.  “I’d love to.”

Once again, Derek put his number in Stiles’ phone and this time Stiles made a point of showing that it remained on his phone when he took it back.  It was at that moment that Derek shivered and he realised he was still standing outside half-naked in his front garden.  A blush spread on his cheeks. 

“I’d better go inside,” he said and Stiles, with his confidence returning, winked. 

“Feel free to wear that on our date,” he suggested.  Honestly, he wouldn’t mind it at all.  The tank top exposed Derek’s very impressive muscles and those boxers?  Well, right now they weren’t leaving much to the imagination, leaving Stiles with more than kisses on his mind for their date. 

“You wish,” Derek retorted and was about to leave when Stiles called him back, decided to use the last of his confidence. He took a few steps so he was only a few inches apart from Derek, so close that he could see the way the man’s eyes looked almost gold in the light. 

That would be a conversation for later.

“This ok?”  He checked and Derek’s tongue licking his lips was all the permission he needed to lean in and steal a kiss.  It wasn’t the sloppy, drunken (in Stiles’ case) kiss it had been at the club, but a chaste, promising one.  They parted and shared a smile.

“I’ll call you,” Stiles said, repeating his parting words from their last encounter but this time knowing he’d act on them. 

“Looking forward to it.”

With a bounce in his step, Stiles went to find Scott as Derek returned to his house.  He found him around the corner, smirking. 

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles declared, punching Scott gently on the arm.  Scott retaliated by pulling the full-force puppy dog face which was totally unfair, he knew how even Stiles couldn’t resist that. 

“I got you a kiss with Derek,” he pouted.  “I thought you’d be happy.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “So not only did you trick me, you spied on me too.  Scotty, was has happened to you.”

“You were going on about him so much I had to take the opportunity!”

“Dude.  I listened through the Allison saga and I know far more about Kira that I need to.”  An idea popped into Stiles’ head.  “In fact, as punishment for this heinous act, I shall make you listen to all the juicy details about mine and Derek’s date.”

“But Stiles!  You wouldn’t have that date without me!”  He whined and Stiles flung an arm around Scott’s shoulder. 

“You were lucky there Scott, and thank you for that, but trust me, you’re going to absolutely love hearing about Derek’s muscular, strong body and his long, thick-”

“STILES!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I used the word lick far too much in this. Oh well. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, let me know if you have any of your own prompts!


End file.
